dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBNG Movie 2 - Nemesis Rises
Prologue Dr.Gero still has one last trick up his sleeve as his plan to unleash Nemesis was hatched. Beginning Kaizen and all of Z-Fighters and family were at the beach watching the waves as his son Kaiten was playing with Sha as they played volleyball. Kaizen: "Enjoying yourself?" He looked over at Railugus as he was talking to him. Railugus: "Hmph, petty vacations..." Kaizen: "Hey dude you should be happy, I know it sounds funny coming from me but you got a break from destroying planets." Railugus: "So be it." Kaizen: "You have a wife and kid now." Sarah: "D-Don't get hurt Kaiten!" Kaiten:*Sigh* "Mom, I'll be fine!" They smelled smoke and saw it rise as it was coming from the South City. A man was blasting the city up as he destroyed buildings, made fires, and killed innocent citizens as they ran in fear screaming. Kaizen: "Woah, what the!" He flew over to the scene as Railugus followed. Kaiten was about to go but his mother blocked his path. Sarah: "Oh no you're staying right here!" Kaiten: "B-But...mom!" Cargo was behind Sarah knocking her out as he let Kaiten go with him as they flew off. They saw the man as he looked over at them. ???: "Hm?" He smirked. Kaizen: "Who are you!?" ???: "Hm, I guess it wouldn't matter at this point...I am El Santo Konan, but call me Konan." Railugus: "Konan huh?" Konan:"Heads up." He fired a smoke bomb as everyone coughed. Kaizen blew the smoke away as he was going toward Gero's Laboratory. Kaizen and the others flew after him as he looked back noticing them. Konan: ((They're a nice set of fighters...Nemesis will wipe them out all the same)) He landed at the door. Kaizen and the others also landed. Kaizen: "Hold it right there!" Konan: "....." Konan blew the door open as a gap was made. Also big enough form him to fit through. Railugus:" Enough!" He ran at Konan trying to punch him but he was kneed in the stomach. Konan: "Now why would you make the dumbest move in your life." He was choking Railugus with one hand as he threw him toward some equipment. Kaizen went Super Saiyan. Kaizen:"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He fired blasting what little bit of the door was left and aiming at Konan. Konan was gonna dodge it but he though. Konan: "If I move, Nemesis is toast." So instead he blocked deflecting it with his wrists. Konan pressed the button to open the pod and awoke Nemesis. Konan: "Finally...I was lonely." He smirked. The Z-Fighters witnessed the terrifying beast. Nemesis fired a Death Beam at Cargo for no reason and without a word. Kaizen: "W-What..?" Nemesis: "......." Kaizen was gonna go after Konan who was behind him so he took his attention off of Nemesis dashing at him but is pulled back by his shirt from Nemesis' extended arm. Nemesis: "I don't think so." He looked at him with hateful emotion. He threw Kaizen up far into the air as he extended his hands reaching Kaizen for a double axe-handle sending him crashing into the ground. Konan: "Silence, eh?" He smirked. Railugus: "Grrr....this'll take you both!" He channeled his energy beginning to release an Explosive Wave. Railugus: "Time to send you both to Hell! Haaaaah!" Kuma: "You fool!" Kaizen: "N-No,Railugus! You'll destroy us all!" Nemesis: "...." Konan: "Hm. If we get hit with this, it's over." Railugus:" It's a risk I'm willing to take!" He released as the entire lab collapsed. Kaizen had used a Perfect Barrier to shield the rest of the Z-Fighters. After the smoke cleared, Konan and Nemesis were on the upper mountain above the destroyed laboratory. Konan: "Phew. If we were hit by that we would've been obliterated." Nemesis: "Pathetic human techniques... I pity you for it." Konan: "Hey, your first words." He smirked. Nemesis:"Hmph." Railugus: "Blast! I didn't get any of them...well I'm still gonna try!" He rushed at Nemesis trying to punch at him as Nemesis extended his head back for every punch to dodge. Railugus (punching): "Stand still you freak!" Nemesis (dodging) :"So weak...it's very disappointing. Railugus punched one more time only to get an extending knee into his stomach from Nemesis. Railugus regurgitated a bit of blood as it ran down his mouth and he was battle damaged. Kuma blasted Nemesis as Nemesis turned to him. Nemesis: "Was that suppose to affect me?" Kuma: "Grr..you monster, you've done nothing but destroy. But I've had, I'm done with it! IT ENDS HERE!" He rushed at him as Nemesis moved to the side as Kuma went straight past him and he kicked Kuma in the back sending him crashing into the ground like Kaizen. Corey rushed at him from the left side while Aaron was coming from the right and Nemesis held his hands out on each side for both of them blasting them both with Ki Cannons. Konan: "You fool, we still have to absorb them!" Nemesis: "You're worthless. All you've done is talk every since you've awakened me." Konan: "Look here you piece of scraps, I awakened you. If it wasn't for me, you'd be still sleep or obliterated by that wave from Railugus, and if it wasn't for me you'd be in cyberspace!" Nemesis punched Konan with the ruthless blow, a move from Frieza. Konan:"?! W-What?" Nemesis: "Don't ever cross me.." Konan: "I-...hope they send you to Hell...you bastard..!" Nemesis still had his hand through his stomach as he then blasted him with the opposite hand. Nemesis:"Maybe.." He watched as Konan's ashes fell to the ground. Railugus got up as well as Kaizen. Railugus:v"Hey...Kai..do your Spirit Bomb you idiot." Kaizen: "Huh?" Railugus: "We'll hold him off just..work one up!" Kaizen got into the sky. Kaizen:"Everyone, share your energy with me!" Nemesis started scanning Kaizen after that. Nemesis: "What move is this?" Railugus: "It's called the Spirit Bomb. Only those who are pure hearted can use this...and it's gonna wipe you out!" Railugus went after Nemesis as he punched at Nemesis once again and so Nemesis used his Mystic powers again to dodge. This time Railugus and Nemesis' powers were evenly matched except Nemesis was still a bit stronger. Railugus: "Time for payback you ugly monster." He punched Nemesis in the stomach as he was off guard while he moved out of the way. Railugus: "NOW!" Railugus went out of the way as the Spirit Bomb was launched. Nemesis summoned a pill called the HXC. Claiming to boost his power tenfold as he then ate it. His muscles were huge and he was all veiny. He saw the Spirit Bomb coming toward him as he tried to hold it back as his feet were dragging in the dirt. Kaiten came from behind biting Nemesis' left arm. Kaiten: "Leave my dad alone!" He then jumped back after biting him. Nemesis: "Ah! Why you little punk..!" The Spirit Bomb was taking control as it obliterated Nemesis. Nemesis: "N-Nooo!" *Destroyed* There was finally peace as they wished all the humans that were killed by El Santo Konan and Nemesis back to life. (Including Cargo) Ending Ending theme- Cha La Head Cha La Category:Dragon Ball NG movies Category:Fan Fiction